


Work Fire

by Lunaraven0



Series: OneShots [3]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Accidental Fire, M/M, Sick Character, uhhh fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaraven0/pseuds/Lunaraven0
Summary: Bim is definitely feeling 100% okay today!!What do you mean he looks pale?? He said he's fine!!





	Work Fire

Bim definitely wasn't sick. He definitely didn't have a headache and fever. He wasn't close to passing out.  
  
What are you talking about? Why are you here? Get out.  
  
This was the first day of filming. He absolutely wasn't sick. He couldn't be. He needed it to be perfect.  
  
"Jim! Is the camera ready? Good." He stretched, trying to wake himself up and get the fuzz out of his head. "Alright then. Let's start."  
  
He hopped up on the stage and smoothed back his hair. A thin layer of sweat had covered his forehead, but he ignored it and began performing.  
  
"Good evening again my lovely audience!! My name is Bim Trimmer, and welcome back to Disc of Riches™!!!!"  
  
He got through the first half of filming just splendidly. Though, one of the contestants asked if he was okay, saying he looked a little pale.  
  
"Whatever do you mean? I feel fine. Now, answer the question please or its the chirana tank for you!!"  
  
He had to sit down during the break. One of the Jims brought him some water.  
  
"You don't look so good, Bad Jim. Do you need to go see Doctor Jim?"  
  
"No, no. I'm fine, I promise." He stood, going over to check the cameras. "Are we good on...?" The question trailed off as his vision darkened, and he was suddenly on the floor, water spilling everywhere. He could hear something sparking and one of the Jims yelling before everything faded out completely.  
  
~  
  
Blue was in his lab, working on a new security update when the Jims came scurrying in, tugging on his arm. "Blue Robot Jim!!!"  
  
"What?" What did they do now?  
  
"The studio! Bad Jim fell and spilled something and the wires started sparking and now the set's on fire!!"  
  
"We got everyone out, but its gotten out of control and we don't have enough fire extinguishers!!"  
  
Blue ran out the door, sending messages to his brothers and grabbing an extra fire extinguisher from the wall on the way. When he got there, smoke was pouring out of the door. Bim was laying on the floor a ways away, eyes closed, mouth and nose covered by someone's bandanna. Part of his suit sleeve was burned.  
  
Blue kneeled next to him, checking his pulse. Rapid, and weak. Fever. Probably had a bit of smoke inhalation too. "You absolute fuckwit. Why didn't you just go to the doctor?"  
  
~  
  
"Nnnng.....wha?" Bim cracked open his eyes, having startled awake from a really weird dream about something called Zillyhoo. He looked around.  
  
His left arm had bandages wrapped around it. His right arm had an IV. Blue was in the corner, leaning against the wall in sleep mode. "..Blue?"  
  
The Android jerked awake. "Bim. You're awake."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You fell and spilled something. It sparked some exposed wires and started a fire in the studio."  
  
"Oh...is everything gone?"  
  
"Yes. Part of it got on your suit, so you've got a small burn on your arm now. Other than that, and the fact that you're running a fever, you're fine."  
  
Bim didn't feel fine. It was going to take weeks to rebuild the set, and even longer to reshoot all the footage they had probably lost.  
  
"Are you alright?" Blue went over to the bed. "You seem to be in distress. Are you in pain?"  
  
"No, I-I'm fine." Tears fell down Bim's face.  
  
"It's an emotional thing, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Blue looked at Bim, then went to his knees, gently resting his head on Bim's stomach. "Does this help? Physical affection?"  
  
Bim threaded his fingers through Blue's hair. It was unreasonably soft. "Yeah. Thanks."


End file.
